Forget Me And Live Your Life
by Katface-chan
Summary: It was just a small music competition. The prize, to record your song with the hottest new music company in all of Tokyo. I didn't see any problem with my talented kids trying out. that is until it was to late. Now I have to deal with explaining to my kids why this man from the music company knows me and explain to the man when I had children who just happen to look like him!


Kat: So in honor of my graduation this past May I am coming to you with a new story!

Amu: Congratulations on graduating Kat! We are so proud and happy for you, aren't we Ikuto?

Ikuto: Why yes we are, but that still doesn't mean anything.

Kat: What?! And why is that?!

Ikuto: Because you don't own us.

Kat: Damn, you are right! Oh well, I can still make you do what I want in this story :P

* * *

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Lao Tzu ~_

There have always been those things in life that you just can't avoid. You can try to avoid them but they always seem to find you and bite you in the ass when you least expect it. For instance, love, it was something I tended to avoid after I was made to grow up way faster then I intended. Love complicates life but people still seem to like it anyways. I never understood why that was until later in life.

Hard to believe right? That the once wonderful, happy and cheerful Amu Hinamori would lose faith in love so easily. Well, unfortunately due to some fortunate and yet unfortunate circumstances I did lose faith in love. But the question is if I ever regained that faith in love and why did I loss it in the first place. I am here today to convey that story to you. So let's go back about 6 years ago and we will begin our story.

It was graduation day and everyone was ecstatic. We were finally done! No more high school and we were moving on to college. We were all going out into the world to finally start our lives. Some, like Utau was going to live her dream as a pop idol, Rima might pursue becoming a comedian and Yaya who has planned to go to college to become a family therapist. The guys are going a whole different rout though. Kukai is going to continue in his career as a soccer player, Tadase is going to college to become a kindergarten teacher and kairi if going to college to become a doctor. As for me I haven't really decided yet.

It will depend on what Ikuto, my amazing boyfriend of a year and a half, will be doing. Ikuto, so far is planning on either going to college to be able to take over Easter Corporation or he will peruse his career as a violinist in a music school. Either way we both have agreed that wherever Ikuto decides to go, I will go to a school near his and perhaps we may or may not move in together. It all depends on if we have the money and work to be able to afford it.

I looked around at my friends as they all said there farewells and took of with there families to celebrate there graduation. I just lingered in the gigantic gymnasium in which our graduation was held. I couldn't leave. Not yet. 'How am I supposed to leave after all the memories I made her?' I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my waist and hold me in a tight embrace.

"Haha Ikuto what are you doing?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face. I could feel him grin while his lips her against my neck. "Well Amu-koi I was just admiring you gazing into the distance. So, tell me. What is on your mind my love? Everyone has left and you are lingering like an old fart." he said in am amused voice. I turned and smacked him on the side before saying, "You are nasty Ikuto! I am just taking in the last moments I'll ever be here." I told him as I laced my fingers with his.

Ikuto tugged on my hand and we started to walk out of the gym. "Well, maybe it won't be that last time. When we have kids you can torture them by showing up at there high school and showing their friends embarrassing baby pictures." Ikuto said with a chuckle. It made me smile at the thought of being with Ikuto long enough to have a baby. I just laughed and we continued our way to our families who were waiting for us in the parking lot.

I separated from Ikuto when we reached my parents, he walked over to his and his mother wrapped her arms around him before he waved goodbye. Our families where taking us out for a special dinner to celebrate. We would have gone out together but Ikuto and I agreed we would give our families just this night to have us to themselves.

I waved goodbye as well and turned to get into our car. Once everyone was inside, I got comfortable in the back set. Ami jumped in beside me and buckled her seatbelt. "So Amu-chan where would you like to go? You can pick anywhere you want mom said!" Ami said in an excited rush. I giggled at her as she bounced up and down in her seat before answering, "Hm, how about we go to a diner and have some breakfast for dinner. How does that sound?" I said happily, receiving odd stares from my dad in the rearview mirror. I looked back and him and said, "What? You said I get to pick and I pick the diner!" I said defensively.

My dad shook his head before he responded, "Amu-chan you have to glorious opportunity to pick anywhere in town to eat, and you pick the diner of all places? Have I taught you nothing? When you get an offer like that, you take full advantage of it." he said as if he was giving a life long lesson. In his mind he probably was.

We pulled into the diner about ten minutes later. After parking, we all got out of the car and made our way into the diner. One of the waitresses greeted us at the door, and then seated us in a corner booth in the back. She places the menus down in front of us and said she would be back in a moment.

I already knew what I wanted. I was getting the all start breakfast which included pancakes with a side of bacon, hash browns, eggs and I big glass of orange juice! I know it sounds like a lot but I have a fast metabolism and I am determined to eat it all. When the waitress returned everyone ordered. Mom ordered a hamburger with everything on it, a side of fries and a coke. I apparently got my appetite from her seeing as her burger is going to be enormous. Dad got himself a stake with a side of mash potatoes, corn on the cob and a small glass of beer. Ami got a kids size pizza and a cup of sprite.

When our orders were taken my family and I chatted for a bit.

"So, Amu do you have any plans now that you are out of high school?" My mother asked, sipping on her coke and looking at me expectantly. I was hoping we could avoid taking about my plans for a while longer but I know my parents weren't going to let me off that easy. I chuckled nervously and played with the straw in my orange juice. "Well, you see I kind of have a plan. It's not defiant or anything but most likely to happen." I said, keeping my eyes on the straw as if it was god greatest creation. "And what would that plan be Amu-chan? You aren't leaving your papa are you?! You can't leave me! Especially if you plan on leaving me for that boy…boy-" He exclaimed, causing people around us to look at us weird.

'Oh lord, take about being a drama king papa' I thought to myself as our waitress arrived with our food. She set out plates in front of us; I was just about to dig in when I heard my mother start to talk. "Papa, its Amu decision if she is leaving with her _boyfriend. _She isn't a little girl anymore sweetheart." She said, trying to sooth my sulking father.

After taking a few bites of hash brown and pancake, I looked to my father to finally answer him. "Look papa, I don't really know a defiant plan yet. All I know is that Ikuto and I have agreed I will go to a school near his. We may or may not move in together. I don't know! We'll just have to let everything play out and see okay?" I asked my father who was ripping a napkin in little bits.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get a response from him. I turned to my mother, who just gave me a smile and said, "He will be fine. Just finish eating." I nodded and continued to eat until I devoured everything on my plate. By the time I was done Ami was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Make sure when you get sick in the car that you aim your head at the window okay. I don't want your puke on me." She said in a serious tone. I just laughed and shook me head. 'Hmm I wonder what Ikuto and his family are doing.' I thought to myself while my dad paid for our bill.

We headed to the car and set on our way home. The whole way home Ami sat as far from me as she could, thinking at any moment I would be sick. Well to her utter astonishment I was fine the whole ride home.

When we reached our house, my dad parked the car in the drive way and we all went inside. I took my shoes off and headed up the stairs to my room, but before I could make it two steps my family called me. I looked back at them and they were all staring at me. "What is it? I asked suspiciously with a playful glare. They just smiled and shouted, "We are so proud of you Amu-chan! We love you!" At that I grinned and said thank you before heading up the stairs. When I reached my room I opened the door and flicked the switch to get some light.

To my surprise I found Ikuto asleep on my bed. Of course I am used to him sneaking in my room using the balcony, which explains why I am good at not screaming in surprise, but I assumed he would stay with his family today like we agreed.

I quietly shut my door and made my way over to the bed. I carefully sat down next to my sleeping neko and just took in his handsome features. It doesn't matter if you go back year ago or into the future, I will always thing Ikuto is handsome. I smiled to myself and turned to stand up, but before I could move I felt to arms snake around my waits and pull down. I was now pinned on top of Ikuto with him smirking at me.

"Do you always stare at people while there sleeping? You know if it wasn't me you were staring at and it was someone else they would think you were creepy." he said teasing me. I just smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I disentangled his arms from around me.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, taking out a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Facing away from Ikuto, I stripped myself of my graduation dress and let it fall to the ground. I could feel Ikuto's eyes trailing my body from behind me, so I turned around and caught him in the act. He smirked at the playful glare I gave him before he stood up from the bed and walked towards me. When he reached me, I could feel my heart beat pick up as he leaned his head down next to my ear and whispered, "My dear Amu-koi, you really shouldn't tease unless you are willing to fulfill in the end."

His words sent shivers down my spine causing my heart to pound in my chest. Then I heard Ikuto start to laugh and walk away from me back to my bed. "Oh Amu you make me laugh. Don't look so tense, I'm not going to do anything…yet." He said with a playful wink. I just stuck my tongue out and turned back to dress myself.

When I was done dressing I walked back to the bed and sat down next to Ikuto who was scrolling through my Ipod. When he noticed me there he put it down and looked at me. "How was dinner with your family?" I asked him curiously, seeing as he got here faster then expected. He sighed before leaning back onto the bed. "It was cut short because my father got called in on an emergency meeting with the company. So we dropped of my dad at the office and I had mother drop me off her. I told her I was going to hang out with you when you got home then go spend the night with Kukai." Ikuto explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry your dinner was cut shot. I know you probably wanted to spend the evening with your family." I said sympathetically before laying down next to him. I rested my head on his chest and felt the rumble in his chest when he spoke again. "I'd rather spend my night with you anyway. Besides I anticipated something going wrong tonight. Sooo I had a back up plan. How about you and I wait for everyone to fall asleep and we sneak out so I can take you somewhere special? If you're up for it anyways." He said innocently while giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I glared at him suspiciously for a moment, contemplating where this special place would be. "And just where may I ask would you be taking me that is so special? What would we be doing when we got there?" I asked border line amused at Ikuto's puppy eyes that don't work on me anymore.

Ikuto sat up and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned back into his chest and hold his hands in mine. I love the feel of his body against mine. It makes me feel warm inside and safe from any danger. Ikuto whispered in my ear at that moment causing me to shiver in delight. "Well, you'll just have to take me up on my offer to find out." He whispered in my ear before sucking and leaving little bits on my neck just below.

I tilted my head in response and lend back further to allow him access. Ikuto pulled me tighter gains his body, slipping one of his large violinist hands up my shirt, trailing soft fingertips up and down my stomach. It's only when he quickly reached up and gently squeezed my beast in his hand did I let out a soft moan.

Ikuto stopped at the sound and removed his hand from underneath my shirt, much to my disappointment. I tuned my head to give him a small pout, which only caused him to chuck and hug me from behind tightly. "Amu my love will you come with me?" He asked hopeful. I smiled and nodded my head. This must have pleased the big cat because he tilted my head so he could plant his soft lips against mine.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn a little more passionate. Frankly I didn't even care how passionate it was getting; it wasn't until my boyfriend stopped kissing me that I got a bit cranky. "Mmm why did you stop?" I whined. He just smiled and said, "Impatient are we Amu-koi? Hahaha you can wait for a while longer. Besides, my plan is to be out late tonight so we could get a little sleep for now." He said in a knowing voice. I looked at the clock that read ten o'clock. "But it's not even that late Ikuto." I complained, but my complaining saw hushed when he reached over me and set the alarm for two am in the morning. After seeing my confused stare Ikuto just shook his head and pulled me on the bed against his chest.

After a few relaxing moments of being surrounded in Ikuto scent I fell asleep, into a dream that was filled with a life of Ikuto and I in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of forget me and live your life! Tell me what you think of that chapter! I LOVE feedback. This chapter is just a lead into the real important parts of the story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this story up. I just have been very busy. Anyhow review please and all see you next time for another chapter!


End file.
